Of dreams
by SootyPhoenix
Summary: Professor Snape catches Hermione daydreaming during his lesson...


'Miss Granger' the voice called from the front of the classroom, annoyance showing greatly in his voice. Hermione shivered at the soft, silky voice which she had begun to enjoy. 'Stop daydreaming' he hissed against her ear as his fingers trailed through her messy, brown hair, his fingers curled around the curls roughly. 'or I will give you something to daydream about' he hissed, his silky voice trailing across her soft body, causing her to shiver with anticipation and desire. She sighed at the delightful sensation his actions caused to race up and down her petit body. His other hand found her waist and pushed her against the dark wooden table, he knocked her work to the side and she heard the smash of the ink well against the stone floor. He released her hair and pushed her onto the desk before allowing his thin lips to brush lightly against hers, another shudder filled her body at the faint contact. Slowly his fingers began to pull at the folds in her clothes, pulling each item from her body and dropping it onto the stone floor in a pile. His cold hands brushed against her pale. bare skin causing her to shudder in delight. After her clothes, which had been in the way, had been stripped from her his talented fingers started to run along her flesh, causing her skin to prickly. Her hands raised to his shoulders as his firm, strong body pinned her against the table, the wood splintering into her back but she paid it no mind, barely feeling it as it pierced the first few layers of skin, although her body felt as if it was a light from his fingers. Snape's lips once again found hers and they moulded against each other, his fingers softly touching her breasts before his mouth moved down to replace his fingers.

'Miss Granger' Hermione snapped herself out of the daydream which she had been emerced in and her deep, innocent brown eyes looking intently at the professor who stood in front of the blackboard looking at her with annoyance etched into his features; his piercing black eyes were narrowed towards her like long, dark tunnels. 'Perhaps you would like to pay attention, or is your daydream more important?' He sneered at her and she gulped diverting her eyes away from the Professor, her cheeks glowing red. He continued to stare down at her, his arms folded across his chest in annoyance.

'Sorry, sir' She whispered barely audible, although she expected he heard her anyway, his ears were always sharp and picked up any small amount of noise. He studied her actions for a few moments and she started to wonder how many points she would lose for her lack of attentiveness. After a moment he continued with the planned lesson as if content with the apology. Hermione relaxed slightly surprised that she would go unpunished; it was a rare moment that someone would escape his cruel vengeance for any minor fault, especially for a Gryffindor as she was. For a moment she considered allowing her mind to emerce herself in the fantasy again but decided against it, she had no desire to push her luck with Snape. The lesson dragged on into the evening until finally Snape's voice drawled to a close, he excused everyone from their seats and stood glaring over the tables as they rushe dot escape the dreary dungeons. Hermione hurriedly pushed her books into her bag, for once not taking the time to keep the pages from being bent. Finally she finished cramming the books in and she swung the bag over her shoulder, already starting to head towards the door.

'Miss Granger' The silky voice called out as she moved, she hesitated at the moment of silence, half considering pretending not to hear him. 'Stay' he commanded and she stood still watching the other students escape into the corridor, she daren't disobey him and her body refused her the ability to. The room was emptied quickly leaving only Hermione and the Professor, which she had previously been thinking about, alone. She gulped as he motioned for her to step towards his desk, she moved and felt her face start to redden again, in embarrassment. '50 points from Gryffindor for fantasising during my lesson, don't let me catch you doing it again' He growled and she blushed a deeper red as it started to dawn on her that his occumacy allowed him to watch her thoughts as clearly as if they were his own, she cursed herself for forgetting the wonderfully interesting talent of his. He sat himself down in his seat and turned his attention to the paperwork in front of his desk, she assumed to be students' essays, no doubt to be marked as failed.

'yes sir' she said smiling weakly and turning around to leave, She was embarrassed and wanted to flee as fast as possible, she no longer cared if she would get in trouble for leaving without permission and had taken his diverted attention as an excuse to leave. Her feet hurried towards the large wooden doors rapidly, glad for the chance to escape like everyone else had already.

'Miss Granger' his voice called out as she reached the door, she swore in her head before twisting herself around and facing him once again. She almost thought that he had chuckled at her but pushed it from her mind, it wasn't something he was likely to do.

'If you want accuracy, try rougher' He purred his black eyes looking at her for a second before he returned to marking the work in front of him. Hermione gasped at his words but quickly regained her carefully formed composure.

'ye...yes, sir' She mumbled glad that the room was dark enough to mask her shock. Her mind started to whir with excitement at his words, oddly thrilled by the idea. She turned back towards the door, barely missing her Professor smirking behind her back.


End file.
